


Peter and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by asianlychallengedasian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AR, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Post Mid-Credits Scene, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Running Away, Spider-Man: Far From Home Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trash Bins, Unbeta'd, Whump, injuries, save this boy, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlychallengedasian/pseuds/asianlychallengedasian
Summary: POST SPIDERMAN: FAR FROM HOME. SPOILERS GALORE.Peter saw. Then he ran.Now translated into Russian by ChrisWingDings! Copy paste the link if you would rather read it in that way. https://ficbook.net/readfic/8434422





	Peter and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oops??????

Peter’s frozen. If the slander against his livelihood wasn’t enough, the fact his identity was revealed has him down for the count. 

“ _ Peter? _ ” He heard, and he wasn’t sure if that was the AI in his suit or MJ. 

_ They’re all staring. They all think— they all know—  _

Peter was off like a lightning bolt. He heard roaring in his ears, loud and violent. He’s sure it’s the crowd beneath him, staring as they can do little more than scream and curse him. 

Bursts of sound came through his ears as he was suddenly  _ literally  _ dodging bullets.

_ God damn it, shit, shit shit  _ shit. He could barely think in more than curses or frantic thoughts of  _ Get away, I have to go!  _ He zipped across half the city, and today, apparently, he has the worst luck. When he’s almost out of Queens into Brooklyn, his web shooter jammed, and he’s sent cascading crashing towards the ground.

His barely healed chest screeched as he crashed into a fire escape, momentum flipping him, pushing him past the railing and face first into the brick wall. Peter collapsed on his ass, groaning loudly. He wasn’t sure if anyone’s home in the apartment. Although, given he hasn’t gotten suddenly bombarded with questions or knives, he doesn’t think so. 

_ No use in this anymore, huh?  _ He struggles breathing with the mask on, so he tried to pull it off, but his nose protested fervently. Maybe that could be the reason he couldn’t breathe, and the reason his mouth tasted a little coppery.

Peter tried to stand. Emphasis on  _ tried _ , as when he stood, his unhealed leg, the one that got trapped under a  _ freaking high-speed train,  _ gave out from under him. And he stumbled forward, past the broken barrier he had just crashed into and fell into the dumpster.

His adrenaline was also wearing down, which was  _ fantastic.  _ His injuries ached more than ever. At least maybe no one would see him here, and if they did, they’d perhaps have some pity and decide to turn him in instead of killing him on the spot.

Peter wasn’t sure what finally pushed him over the edge, but he started to sob. He sobbed just as hard, or maybe even harder than at the funeral.

_ Maybe if you were stronger, he’d still be here.  _ And there Peter Parker— Spiderman, whatever, they were now inextricable in the eyes of the law and the public— was, sobbing in a trash reciprocal, wishing more than anything that Mister Stark,  _ Tony,  _ was here. He wouldn’t have fallen for this. He would’ve been smarter. He would’ve dragged his sorry ass out of here, saved him.

“ _ Peter? Peter, please respond. _ ” And this was it, they had somehow found him, and his miserable sixteen year life would come to an end. In prison, or just plain old death. “ _ Peter, breathe, it’s going to be okay. Open your eyes. _ ”

He couldn’t tell who was speaking, but given he wasn’t dead, he thought there might not be a reason to not listen to this lady. He tried some breathing exercises he had learned once,  _ from Tony,  _ his mind unhelpfully supplied.

“ _ Breathe in for: one, two, three, four– _ ” The voice continued, guiding him kindly through. After three or four repetitions, he could finally breathe again. He opened his eyes, and no one was there. Peter almost freaked out when he heard the voice again.

“ _ Peter, you’ve sustained injuries that require attention. A brief scan reveals you have broken your nose and several ribs, along with agitated several old wounds– _ ” 

And Peter realized it’s his suit speaking to him once again. It’s Karen. He had honestly forgotten he had installed her into this suit, but it seemed habitual at this point.  _ Tony could still be with me, in a way. _

“ _ It also seems, given further scanning, your cortisol levels are heightened, while your dopamine levels have plummeted. With this in mind, you seem emotionally hurt as well. _ ” Karen reported. Peter debated throwing her off his head. He was  _ pissed,  _ and he  _ knew  _ it wasn’t her fault, she’s an AI, she wouldn’t understand. But…

“Well, Yeah,  _ Karen, _ ” He hissed like her name was a curse, “In the past month, I’ve been nearly killed half a million times, by  _ fake multidimensional creatures,  _ created by a guy who I thought was on my side, who then proceeded to try to kill everyone I care about and love, and hit me with a train, along with deep seated guilt about  _ everything I’ve ever done and I’m doing.  _ Also, hold the grief and shit, and the fact I just had my  _ fucking  _ identity revealed and slandered.” He said in one impossible breath. “So yeah, I’m not doing too good, Karen.” His breath hitched, and he couldn’t deny the tears coming to his eyes once again.

Karen was silent for a bit, while Peter composed himself. Finally, she spoke once again. “ _ I apologize, Peter. _ ” She said. She paused again. “ _ Mister Stark appears to have left several videos in my system entitled to you. _ ”

Peter let out a hysterical half-laugh, half-cry.  _ Of course he did. _

“ _ There seems to be one titled, ‘In case Peter manages to get himself in trouble’. Do you want me to play it?”  _ Karen asked. Peter rubbed his eyes frantically. He took a few minutes to speak again.

“Why not,” He choked out. “It’s not like I could feel any worse right now.” 

The video played through his mask, and Tony is standing on the piles of trash he was stuck in.  _ Yeah, no, it just definitely got worse.  _ Tears filled his eyes until he could barely see the AR Tony. And that was better for Peter, he felt.

“Hey, Underoos. _ ”  _ The hologram whispered. He wasn’t looking at him, instead looking straight forward. But nonetheless, Peter sobbed. It  _ hurt so fucking much.  _ He missed Tony  _ so fucking much. _

Peter slowly composed himself, and he chanced a glance back to the fake Tony. He had to constantly remind himself that, and it felt too familiar to a certain situation.

“K-Karen, can you please turn off the visuals?” Peter mumbled. Karen immediately responded.

“ _ Would you not like me to play the video, Peter? _ ” She asked. Peter shook his head, jarring his injuries. He winced.

“You can play it. Just no visuals, please. It…” He trailed off.

“ _ Understood. _ ” And Tony disappeared once again. It was almost enough to make him start crying again, but he held back tears.

“Just play it now,” Peter said shakily, and a disembodied voice continued a cut off sentence.

“... _ ppears that you managed to get yourself in trouble again. _ ” He sounded mock exasperated. Peter figured he was doing something in the recording since he paused for a while.

“ _ Kid, I’m sorry about whatever happened, and I know you’re probably moping right now, all like  _ ‘This is all my fault’,  _ or maybe even  _ ‘Why does all this happen to me’?  _ Trust me kid, I’ve been there. _ ” Tony said. Peter was squeezing his own hands, staring out towards the open sky. It was cloudy, a bit of smog and natural phenomena combining. Ordinary for New York, he supposed. Artificial and nature come together.

“ _ Kid, it’s not the end of the world. _ ” He said.

Despite knowing it was just a recording, he shouted back, “How could you kn–?!” And the audio rang out with a shuffling of clothing against clothing, and an abrupt disapproving noise.

“ _ Because I understand. I know where you’re at, kid. And I made it this far. _ ” He mumbled, somehow closer than before. Which was crazy, since all of this was happening in his mask. There was a pause, and with the movement of more clothing, Peter assumed he was turning back to where he stood before.

“ _...Is what I’d say if you said something like,  _ ‘How could you know, Mr. Stark?!!!’,  _ or some shit. But I don’t know, maybe you didn’t. Maybe this is awkward. But I have a feeling that’s something you’d say. _ ” Tony paused. “ _ All these years, these five years…”  _ He said, almost like he was lost in thought. Peter grabbed on to every word like an anchor.

“ _ I remember being so distraught when you dusted in my arms. I remember screaming, cursing the purple bastard for even existing.”  _ Tony’s voice cracked. “ _ And every day since, I’ve blamed myself. _ ” There was a long pause, and Peter could hear Tony’s breath go ragged.

“Karen–” The audio immediately paused. 

“ _ Yes, Peter? _ ” She asked obediently. Peter took a deep breath, willing his entire body.

“Bring back the visuals. Yes, I’m sure, just… Let me see him.” He spoke before Karen could ask for confirmation. She acquiesced, and Tony came into view once again.

He was sitting on a chair in his environment, but in Peter’s view, it looked like Tony was sitting on the side of the dumpster. He was staring up to the sky, his glasses removed. He could see the unshed tears in his eyes, being held back by sheer force. The video continued. Tony’s movements were jerky.

“I have a daughter now, Pete,” He said, his voice still not cooperating with him. “She was my second chance, when I messed up so much– so much with you.” A few tears slid down his face, and Peter felt connected to his, his deceased father figure. Tony wiped his eyes fervently, clearing his throat. And that was that.

“But, I figured out how to tear the universe apart, just for you kid.” Tony chuckled, his voice a little weak. “With any luck, I’ll see you with my little girl someday. You’d play–” And Tony cut himself off abruptly, as if realizing.

“Anyway, Spiderboy,” He said, a more distanced tone and posture resetting the scene, “You’ve messed up. You’re lucky I’ve got half the world on my side, including the best lawyers and PR people to date. There’s a file attached to this with all their names and numbers. Say you knew Tony and I said they better help you out, or else. Pepper can help out too, she’s here for you as much as I am.” He said, “Her personal phone number’s attached as well. She can come pick you up wherever you are.”

Peter’s mouth was dry from all the crying, and his nose ached. He almost turned away, when Tony continued.

“Remember kid, no matter if I’m there or not, I– we still care about you. I’m ripping apart the goddamn universe for you, kid. You’re worth all this and more. You deserve so much– much more than what you’ve been dealt.” And Tony’s looking down now, and he looked almost dead into Peter’s eyes. His eyes don’t move. “You’re too fucking nice for this world.” Tony laughed, a little sad, a little happy. “I’ll see you, Peter.”

The video ended, Tony sinking back into oblivion. Peter might have cried if it wasn’t for the fact he was pretty sure he was cried out for the next decade. A tiny smile made his way onto his face.

“ _ Peter, did that help any? I have the file open, if you wish to see it. _ ” Karen spoke. Peter took a deep breath, as deep as he could with his ribs as screwed up as they were. 

“Yeah, Karen, that did help a lot.” He shifted to a sitting position, his body screaming, but he could power through it. He had this. He could do this. “Pull up the file.”

The file appeared in his vision, semi-translucent with a bluish tint. At the bottom of a long list ending with Pepper Potts-Stark’s phone number, there was a tiny message.

_ We love you 3000!!! _

_ -Morgan and Mommy and Daddy. _

Peter smiled a huge smile, his eyes still watery. He prepared himself, and flung himself out of the dumpster. His injuries were healing themselves, but they still hurt. But, at least he could stand on his own. His nose would probably stay a little crooked. That was fine.

‘Cause he’s human. Humans were, by nature, imperfect. They make mistakes. And he’s human. And mistakes, most weren’t permanent. And people were there to help.

“Karen, please call Pepper Potts-Stark.” He said. He’d have to call May after this, but he needed a way out for now.

“ _ On it. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
